


Amor vincit Omnia

by Ariadne_Oliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Archaeology, Art, Light Sadism, M/M, Museums, Roma | Rome, Sculpture, Threesome - M/M/M, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Oliver/pseuds/Ariadne_Oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabio Licardi racconta storie da tutta una vita, ma non del tipo che diventano libri di successo, e riesce sempre nella straordinaria impresa di fare la cosa sbagliata. Ha un fratello con cui non parla, un amante con cui è in rotta, la promessa di una carriera accademica che però si rivela un inganno. E poi c'è Theo, uno stravagante scultore con cui stipula un misterioso patto. In una Roma infuocata dalla calura estiva, fatta di baroni dell'archeologia, sedicenti artisti e arrivisti di ogni risma l'amore costringerà i protagonisti a calare la maschera e ad accettarsi per quello che sono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banalità rinascimentali

“Omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori.”

-Virgilio, Bucoliche, X, 69-

 

"L'archeologia si dedica alla ricerca dei fatti. Non della verità. Se vi interessa la verità, l'aula di filosofia del professor Tyre è in fondo al corridoio."

-Indiana Jones e l'Ultima Crociata-

 

I

 

A Roma le chiese sono talmente comuni che nessuno le considera quasi più luoghi di culto.  
Se contengono qualche opera d'arte diventano preda di turisti in canottiera e pantaloncini, che vagano ondeggiando da una navata all'altra col naso all'insù e gli occhi nascosti dietro l'obiettivo di una fotocamera.  
I più anziani, magari stanchi o delusi, si accasciano pesantemente sulle panche di legno respirando la penombra polverosa che ancora non sanno essere l'odore che più di tutto, più perfino dell'afrore dei vagoni stipati della metropolitana, rimarrà loro addosso al rientro nei loro paesi d'origine.  
Le chiese sono il tessuto connettivo della città: con le cupole ci si orienta, al loro interno ci si ripara dalla pioggia, spesso si vanno a spendere lì i momenti di pausa da uno spostamento all'altro.  
Le chiese sono le vertebre cervicali di quella testa del mondo che ha lo sguardo fisso al cielo fin dal giorno della sua fondazione.  
Fabio Licardi lo sa meglio di chiunque altro, non a caso è un archeologo.  
È rannicchiato sugli scalini di Santa Maria di Loreto, la testa poggiata contro il muro arroventato dal sole, gli occhi semichiusi rivolti verso la Colonna Traiana.  
Si sta domandando cosa stiano facendo in questo momento i granchi che abitano l'area, immagina di sentirli crepitare sotto la pianta dei piedi, sotto la mano che ora sostiene il peso del corpo spostato di lato. Mancano pochi minuti all'apertura pomeridiana della chiesa e se il sacrestano lo vedesse ora non lo riconoscerebbe per il ragazzo educato con cui, ogni tanto, si ritrova a scambiare qualche parola.  
Fabio, infatti, indossa gli abiti lisi e sporchi di terra dello scavo da cui è letteralmente fuggito via, le scarpe da cantiere che gli stringono in maniera fastidiosa la caviglia destra.  
Avrebbe voluto cambiarsi, mangiare con gli altri e poi andare in biblioteca con tutta calma ma si sentiva soffocare.  
Era uno di quei giorni in cui essere ciò che era gli pesava più del solito.  
Sente ancora l'impronta della mano di Alessandro contro lo stomaco, infilata con prepotenza sotto la maglietta mentre stavano ambedue lavorando a una pianta.

-Ho voglia.  
-Proprio adesso, ma sei matto?  
-Ho voglia e possiamo chiudere la porta a chiave.  
-Ma così... non puoi aspettare questa sera?

Il ghigno sul volto di Alessandro aveva preso a male e si era fatto cattivo.

-Sono due settimane che non ti fai toccare. Mi eviti e so il perché. Ma so anche che non puoi fare a meno di me e dirmi di no. Per cui adesso chiuderò la porta e lo faremo qui, in questa baracca, in mezzo alle zanzare, così magari la prossima volta ci penserai due volte prima di farmi arrabbiare.

E lo avevano fatto per davvero, con i preservativi lasciati di proposito in bella vista nel cestino del bagno, perché tutti sapessero, perché chi di dovere spettegolasse.  
Un cantiere di scavo è una comunità gretta in cui il rispetto ogni mattina viene chiuso a chiave negli armadietti assieme al pranzo.  
La relazione tra Fabio e Alessandro non era un mistero nemmeno tra i corridoi dell'università, dove aveva avuto inizio tre anni prima.  
Anche se tutti pensavano il contrario Fabio non aveva pianificato niente: il colpo di fulmine per quell'assistente era stato sincero, e ricambiato in maniera naturale.  
Flirtavano spudoratamente durante la lezione, Alessandro faceva domande alle quali Fabio cercava di rispondere anche quando poteva solo improvvisare, si cercavano continuamente con gli occhi, con la pelle quando simulavano contatti casuali all'uscita dall'aula.  
La cosa stupida era stata il non rendersi conto subito dell'asimmetria che rendeva il loro rapporto iniquo: Fabio flirtava per ingenuità, Alessandro per infantilismo.  
Fabio si sentiva importante, finalmente adulto, Alessandro sfidava l'autorità della cattedra per ambizione. Aveva ingoiato bocconi amari per anni nella speranza di veder riconosciuto il suo lavoro ma si vedeva sempre scavalcato da qualcuno che non lo meritava.  
Due ego fragili, due bisogni che si sono incastrati una notte in un appartamento del quartiere Olgiata.  
Forse, a un certo punto, erano riusciti pure ad amarsi veramente.  
Forse potrebbero farlo anche ora.  
Ma la frustrazione di Alessandro si è radicata troppo a fondo in Fabio, succhiandogli la speranza prima che se ne accorgesse.  
Se Alessandro dovesse lasciarlo non gli rimarrebbe più niente ed è quel pensiero che lo tiene incollato alla facciata di Santa Maria di Loreto, più che tutto il resto.

Come ho potuto essere tanto ingenuo?

Si chiede accendendosi una sigaretta.  
La testa gli duole amplificando la fitta che gli contorce le viscere, e che lo spinge a stringere ancora di più le ginocchia al petto.  
La sola idea di intraprendere tutta la trafila del viaggio di ritorno per ritrovarsi a “casa” e affrontare nuovamente Alessandro gli fa venire da vomitare.  
Quello sullo scavo, infatti, era stato solo il primo round.  
Nella solitudine delle mura pagate e arredate da soldi non suoi, nella gabbia dorata che il padre aveva regalato al figlio e che il figlio aveva usato per attirare il suo amante le parole sarebbero volate affilate come coltelli.  
Alessandro sapeva usarle particolarmente bene, feriva e si compiaceva del sangue che riusciva a spillargli.  
Fabio lo guardava in silenzio e poteva solo pregare di non diventare come lui, ma non era semplice.  
Soprattutto quando gettava ombre sul concorso di dottorato, insinuando il dubbio che la vittoria di quella borsa di studio non fosse stata completamente farina del suo sacco.

-Ma se sei stato tu a convincermi a provare.  
-Ci serviva qualcuno che facesse quello studio, e tu eri l'unico pollo che avevamo a disposizione.

Un pollo che almeno un paio di volte a settimana si recava a Montelibretti, dove aveva sede l'Istituto per le tecnologie applicate ai Beni Culturali, per analizzare dati i cui risultati avrebbero favorito qualcun altro.  
Alessandro, che da sfruttato si faceva a sua volta sfruttatore.  
Che l'amore è in realtà odio lo studi al liceo, ma lo impari veramente solo quando incontri un partner che lo fa perché tu hai ancora la speranza che lui non ha più.  
C'è stato un tempo in cui la prospettiva di intraprendere la carriera accademica rendeva Fabio orgoglioso di se stesso, sprezzante nel giudicare le vite altrui.  
C'è stato un tempo in cui l'immagine riflessa nello specchio lo faceva sorridere.  
Studiare a casa di Alessandro, fare l'amore con lui e poi parlare di mille cose fino all'alba era tutto ciò di cui sentiva di avere bisogno.  
Come aveva potuto non capire che tutto ciò avrebbe richiesto un prezzo?  
Alessandro era ambizioso, questo era noto.  
Era bravo, dotato di un talento e un intuito naturali, propri solo di quell'èlite culturale che ha annusato l'odore della carta fin dalla culla.  
Fabio, che era figlio del ceto medio certe cose non le avrebbe capite mai.  
Ma lavorava sodo per colmare la distanza e forse era questa la chiave che gli aveva permesso di accedere al cuore di Alessandro e, contemporaneamente, di attivare il suo istinto di autoconservazione.  
Fabio scuote la cenere della sigaretta soffermandosi a osservare l'anello che porta al pollice: ricorda perfettamente quando l'ha comprato, ricorda ancora com'era la vita prima di Alessandro.  
Una vita più facile perché ingenua.  
Crescere ti carica sulle spalle di responsabilità, e le responsabilità mettono sotto pressione, ma sarebbe davvero così bello poter tornare indietro?  
Se la risposta fosse sì, se ne sarebbe andato da un pezzo.  
Una parte di lui sa bene che nella rinuncia c'è altrettanto livore, che tornando da suo fratello metterebbe solo un po' di tempo in più tra sé e i suoi problemi irrisolti, e poi anche lui ha la sua bella dose di vanità, chi rinuncerebbe volentieri alla possibilità di sbattere in faccia agli altri una superiorità soltanto apparente?  
I pensieri di Fabio stavano risalendo la china come il trenino delle montagne russe, erano fermi in cima e stavano per imboccare l'ennesima, rocambolesca discesa quando vengono interrotti da un'ombra.  
Un tizio si è lasciato cadere seduto a fianco a lui, senza scusarsi di avergli urtato il braccio, e ora sta spiegando una piantina delle dimensioni di una tovaglia.

-Mi sono perso.

Mormora come un bambino, quando Fabio lo squadra con un sopracciglio inarcato.

-Non riesco ad arrivare al Colosseo.

Fabio vuole credere di aver capito male, d'altronde l'uomo parla con un marcato accento inglese.  
È sulla cinquantina, curato, molto ben vestito, anche troppo considerato il caldo asfissiante di fine giugno.  
Giacca rossa e camicia bianca, un panama inclinato ad arte verso destra.  
Un sorriso disarmante e occhi grigi dal taglio obliquo, che conferiscono al viso un'aria malinconica.

-Davvero non riesce a vederlo?  
-Sì che lo vedo, solo che più cammino più mi sembra di non arrivare da nessuna parte.  
-Ma se non ha nemmeno cominciato!

Fabio non sa perché si sente così in diritto di ridere di quell'uomo e dei suoi capricci, ma lo fa e lo trova liberatorio.  
L'uomo non sembra curarsene, anzi, batte una mano al centro della mappa e ride con lui.

-Un essere umano ha tutto il diritto di lamentarsi prima di lanciarsi in una grande impresa.  
-Prima volta a Roma, eh?  
-No, veramente ci vivo da trent'anni. Ma non sono mai stato dentro il Colosseo.

E ride, ride beato come un bambino, ride di averlo gabbato fingendo un accento british che ora ha miracolosamente perso.  
Fabio è al tempo stesso affascinato e intimorito da questa figura imprevedibile.

-Mi accompagnerebbe?  
-Non credo che sia il caso.  
-Ma lei non ha niente da fare.  
-Scusi, ma che ne sa?

Fabio si sente punto sul vivo. In effetti, se avesse dato retta al suo senso del dovere a quest'ora sarebbe chiuso in biblioteca a studiare, e quell'assurdo incontro non avrebbe mai avuto luogo.  
E poi tornare al Colosseo significherebbe tornare pericolosamente vicino allo scavo, cioè ad Alessandro.

-Lo so perché la sto osservando da un po'.

Ecco, -pensa Fabio- mi ci voleva proprio un secondo maniaco.

-Mi sa che allora quello che non ha niente da fare è lei.  
-Oh, no, io sto lavorando!

Lo sconosciuto sottolinea il concetto agitandogli nervosamente in faccia la mano destra.

-E da quando guardare è lavorare? Cos'è, un giornalista che sta scrivendo un reportage? Uno scrittore?  
-No, molto più difficile: sono uno scultore. Theodore Irving Brenner, molto piacere.  
-Mai sentito. Comunque io mi chiamo Fabio.

E gli stringe la mano, riluttante.

-Oltretutto non mi risulta che gli scultori debbano osservare sconosciuti per strada, per lavorare.  
-Purtroppo non ci ammettono più negli obitori a studiare cadaveri, ci dobbiamo arrangiare.

Fabio non sa se ridere o preoccuparsi.

-E quindi che fa? Si dà all'auto-produzione?

Lo sconosciuto -Theodore- scoppia a ridere di nuovo.

-Non sarebbe una cattiva idea, ma non è l'anatomia il mio problema. So scolpire un corpo, ma quello che mi manca è dargli vita. L'espressività e tutto il resto.  
-Lei lo sa che Michelangelo è morto da un pezzo?

La domanda era uscita spontanea dalle labbra di Fabio, che trovava davvero di cattivo gusto quella carrellata di banalità rinascimentali assortite.

-Una cosa è morta finché qualcuno non decide di riportarla in vita.

Theo non sembrava scalfito dalle parole di Fabio, continuava a sorridergli placidamente.  
C'era nei suoi occhi azzurri una serenità che sembrava sgorgare e diffondersi sul viso in tanti ruscelli quante erano le rughe che gli solcavano la fronte e gli increspavano gli angoli della bocca. Il viso tipico di chi ha vissuto e non si è lasciato trascinare da un giorno all'altro.  
Fabio avrebbe voluto chiedergli come ci era riuscito.

-Non lo dica a me.  
-Non offenderò la sua intelligenza chiedendole cosa fa nella vita, perché l'ho vista in scavo.  
-Quindi mi ha seguito da lì?  
-No. Semplicemente, mi sono meravigliato di trovarla qui. Avrei voluto chiederle se avesse cambiato cantiere, ma quando mi sono avvicinato non ho resistito all'impulso di fare lo stupido.  
-L'avevo notato. Nulla di irreparabile.

La conversazione aveva imboccato un binario morto. Il contatto tra di loro era stato una scintilla nata dallo sfregamento di due pietre focaie, ma che non aveva trovato uno stoppino da trasformare in fiamma. La cosa frustrava entrambi, perché sentivano di avere molto da chiedersi.

-Quella scultura... lei per caso cerca modelli?  
-Non esattamente.  
-Ma prima voleva che la accompagnassi al Colosseo.

Lo incalza Fabio. Un'idea gli è appena passata per la testa: un lasciapassare, una zona franca dove mettersi al riparo da Alessandro.

-E lo vorrei tutt'ora. Ma credo abbia frainteso...  
-Mi voleva come guida privata?

Per la prima volta da quando si era seduto accanto a lui, Theo appariva spiazzato: forse si trattava del semplice timore di chi vede un'idea folle prendere vita per davvero, forse era vergogna, o forse qualcos'altro, fatto sta che si prende un po' di tempo per rispondere.

-Io cerco qualcuno da osservare. Non uno sconosciuto qualsiasi. Qualcuno da scoprire giorno dopo giorno. Non è per il sesso, se pensa che io sia un uomo di mezza età disperato che cerca qualcuno con cui scopare. Non è nemmeno per l'anatomia in sé: è che per il progetto che ho in mente ho bisogno di concentrarmi su qualcosa di reale. Un essere umano reale.  
-E perché pensa che io potrei essere la persona adatta?  
-Perché mi sembra che non abbia niente da perdere, e tanto da raccontare.

Mentre parla Fabio tira fuori il pacchetto delle sigarette, offrendone una a Theo, che declina gentilmente. Rimpiange di aver smesso di farsele da solo perché così avrebbe avuto più tempo per cambiare idea, e non dire quello che sta per dire.

-Che ne dice, allora, se al Colosseo ci andiamo un'altra volta, e per oggi ci limitiamo a un caffè e a stringere un accordo? Sono la persona giusta.  
Theo annuisce e accetta la stretta di mano che l'altro gli porge per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
Una parte di lui è preoccupata: Fabio non è più una proiezione della sua mente, ma il bello delle proiezioni è che sono pericolose solo nella misura in cui noi vogliamo che lo siano.  
Le persone no, invece.  
Le persone sono pericolose sempre.


	2. Nulla si crea, nulla si distrugge

II

 

“Se ciò che non ti uccide non ti rende nemmeno piú forte allora ti renderà sicuramente insensibile”. Alessandro Chigi sta tutto in questa frase, pronunciata per scherzo durante i primi mesi della sua relazione con Fabio. Il lago di Nemi sembrava un tappeto elastico pronto ad ammortizzare l'atterraggio, come se avesse saputo prima di loro e meglio di loro come sarebbe andata a finire. Era aprile, ma aveva piovuto così tanto da sembrare novembre. Eppure non li aveva scoraggiati dall'intraprendere quella gita in moto, c'era stato un tempo in cui si erano sentiti incoscienti e, proprio per questo, felici, e quel tempo nei ricordi di Alessandro corrispondeva alle mani di Fabio che gli stringono i fianchi, al suo torace che gli scalda la schiena attraverso il giubbotto. Avevano mangiato crostatine alle fragole e avevano fantasticato su come sarebbe stato vivere assieme, e poi si erano leccati reciprocamente qualche ferita, fumando e sporgendo il torace oltre la balaustra del Belvedere. Guardavano il cratere, ma non lo riconoscevano in loro stessi. Ora il cratere era in salotto, e aveva la forma del silenzio che li divideva.

-Ho provato a passare in biblioteca ma non c'eri.  
-A che ora?   
-Saranno state le cinque.  
-Ero a prendere un caffè con Michele, probabilmente.  
-Chi è Michele?  
-Uno con cui frequentavo le lezioni il primo anno, ci siamo persi di vista perché ha cambiato corso di laurea. Ti piacerebbe.  
-Potevi invitarlo a cena.  
-Ci ho pensato, ma poi ho pensato anche al fatto che a lui non saresti piaciuto tu.

Alessandro si stava giusto chiedendo quando Fabio avrebbe dato il via alle ostilità. 

-Vuoi il secondo round? Credevo che in scavo ti fosse bastato.  
-Credevo che quello in astinenza fossi tu.   
-Non volevo farlo davvero.  
-Ma lo hai fatto. Davvero. E ora vienimi pure a dire che non mi sei venuto a cercare in biblioteca per chiedermi scusa.  
-Infatti. Non erano scuse.  
-E allora cos'erano?  
-Volevo assicurarmi solo di non averti procurato danni irreparabili.

Alessandro non è mai stato così serio durante una discussione, e Fabio comincia ad averne paura. Sono in quella fase di una relazione in cui gli equilibri sono saltati e il terreno sotto i piedi cambia improvvisamente pendenza. Riuscire a stare in piedi è difficile, farlo senza calpestare l'elemento più debole non è contemplato.  
È una questione di supremazia.  
Una questione di sopravvivenza.  
Fabio porta le ginocchia al petto, come per proteggerlo.  
È rannicchiato in una poltrona di pelle che ha lo stessa tonalità di colore dei suoi occhi.  
I capelli sono quasi rasati, è così che li porta d'estate, ma normalmente avrebbero una sfumatura più vicina al biondo, un colore caldo che ad Alessandro piace contemplare alla luce del tramonto.

-Non c'è bisogno di essere così diretto.  
-Perché ti è piaciuto troppo o perché non ti è piaciuto affatto?

Fabio ha paura di rispondere ad alta voce, ha paura di ammettere di aver provato entrambe le cose.  
Concedere un vantaggio è un lusso che non si può permettere.

-Mi piace di più quando lo facciamo nel nostro letto. Puliti.  
-Forse volevi dire nudi. Una cosa che mi ha sempre fatto sorridere di te è questa ossessione per la nudità. Da cosa nasce?

Fabio esita ancora. Sa che la pelle che sta esponendo è troppo delicata, sa quali danni possono produrre i denti da squalo di Alessandro. Fiuta l'odore del sangue, che in larga parte coincide con l'odore della paura.

-È un meccanismo di difesa. Se so che il mio partner è nudo, che tu sei nudo, mi tranquillizzo e mi convinco che non farà male.

Fabio si aspetta di sentire una risata da parte di Alessandro che, però, non arriva.  
L'altro è seduto con le gambe distese sul divano, una sigaretta spenta dietro l'orecchio, le dita che giocherellano con un accendino di metallo dall'aria piuttosto costosa.

-Pensi che quello che ti ho fatto oggi sia uno stupro?  
-Non lo so, forse dovresti chiederti se era quello che volevi.

Alessandro stringe le labbra e il cuore in mezzo ad esse.

-Io ho solo paura che tu te ne vada.

Lo realizza nel momento esatto in cui lo dice, ed è come se tutti i pezzi tornassero al loro posto.

-Non voglio rimanere solo.

Alessandro si alza. Ha le gambe lunghe e i fianchi stretti, una combinazione non proprio esaltata dai pantaloni della tuta che indossa. Fabio lo osserva avvicinarsi e capisce quanto sia pericoloso il fatto che non saprà resistergli. Non sono i dieci anni in più, ma l'eccitazione che solo una creatura pericolosa sa suscitare.  
-Alessandro, no.  
-Perché no? Sono le mie scuse.  
-Tu non vuoi scusarti. Lo hai detto poco fa. 

Per tutta risposta Alessandro preme sulle cosce, forzandole ad aprirsi.

-Due settimane. E poi fingi di andare in biblioteca per vederti con chissà chi.

-Non ho fatto niente di male.   
-Ah, sì?

L'unico pensiero coerente che Fabio riesce a fare prima di sentirsi sfilare i pantaloni è che in realtà nessuna delle due cose è corretta. Manca la voglia di andare incontro al fuoco e bruciare.

-Alessandro, ti prego...

Ma Alessandro non ascolta, troppo concentrato a leccargli la stoffa delle mutande.  
-Ok, hai vinto tu, non me ne vado.  
-Quindi ammetti di averci pensato?

La stoffa bagnata è una barriera fastidiosa tra la lingua e la pelle.

-Ammetto tutto quello che vuoi.

Alessandro ghigna, lasciandogli un ultimo, piccolo bacio sull'erezione prima di allontanarsi e tornare sul divano.

\- Fammi vedere come ti tocchi. Pensa ad Michele, se può aiutarti.

Fabio impreca, con le lacrime agli occhi. 

-Vaffanculo.  
-Hai appena promesso di non andartene.  
-Tu sei malato.  
-Potrei darti ragione.

Fabio non sa cosa ribattere.  
Alessandro si alza di nuovo.

-Facciamo l'amore, Fabio. Come piace a te. Dimentichiamo la giornata di oggi. Ricominciamo da capo.

Fabio si passa le dita tra i capelli, nascondendo la testa tra le ginocchia.

-Non ce la faccio. Sono stanco.  
-Sì che ce la fai. Tu ce la fai sempre. È per questo che ti amo.

O è per questo che mi odi?

Fabio prende tempo. Sa di essere nella posizione di poterselo permettere. Se Alessandro vuole davvero che rimanga in quella casa non lo forzerà.

-Non ti ho toccato per due settimane perché non so più come prenderti.

Parla con voce soffocata, chiuso come un riccio o una tartaruga.  
Alessandro si accoccola accanto a lui, carezzandogli il ginocchio.

-Sono uno stronzo egoista, lo so. 

L'ammissione è sincera. Nessuno è mai durato più di un anno al suo fianco. Potrebbe dare la colpa alla gelosia, alla paranoia con cui sfinisce chi gli sta accanto, ma la gelosia è solo la facciata di una struttura più complessa, un sistema di paure e microtraumi che attraversa il suo ego come una ragnatela. Alessandro è come quegli edifici che crollano senza capire il perché, sono solidi e relativamente nuovi ma nessuno si è accorto che ogni ristrutturazione ne ha minato le fondamenta. Ogni persona che ha conosciuto a partire dalla sua famiglia si è preso un pezzo di lui. E ora che la carne sta finendo e comincia a intravedersi l'osso l'istinto di sopravvivenza lo ha reso animalesco.  
Al sospetto si reagisce con la violenza, e Fabio che ragiona ancora secondo schemi umani fatica a comprendere e ad alzare una difesa adeguata.

-Quello che è successo stamattina non deve più ripetersi, capito? Non sono un trofeo da esibire.

Fabio si illude che la comprensione sia la strada giusta, intuisce di essere quello moralmente superiore e si illude che ciò basti a garantirgli di essere lui quello che tiene le redini ma non è così.  
Nel regno animale è la forza fisica che definisce le gerarchie.  
La moralità non è contemplata.

-Quando sono andato via Antonella mi guardava in maniera strana. E lo stesso i ragazzini della triennale che stavano lavando i cocci con lei. La gente osserva e parla. Magari non sono entrati nel bagno e non hanno visto il cestino dei rifiuti, ma hanno occhi e orecchie che funzionano e il modo in cui scherzi o ti rivolgi a me... come faccio a essere preso sul serio?

Lo scavo è una torta divisa in porzioni irregolari e a Fabio è stato assegnato come responsabile il quadrato più piccolo ma anche quello più complesso da gestire. Vent'anni di studi nella Valle del Colosseo dipendono da ciò che verrà alla luce. Alessandro si occupa di strutture murarie: le disegna, le seziona, le scheda, le studia. Confronta malte, agglomerati, tecniche, terrecotte. Sbroglia intrecci. Fabio con la geofisica traccia una direzione, con lo scavo la segue, ma è lui che poi deve raccogliere indizi e trasformarli in storia.  
L'archeologia è l'arte di ricostruire partendo da una manciata di frammenti.

-Fabio, i ragazzi ti adorano, piantala di sparare stronzate. Sei il responsabile con cui tutti vogliono scavare. E sei anche quello che lavora più duramente. È normale che tu viva sotto una lente di ingrandimento. Abituatici. Io sono quello che deve ricordare alle troiette di ogni età, sesso e livello di studi che sei fuori dalla loro portata. Non solo perché sei mio, ma perché sei nostro. Fai parte della cattedra. Non sei più uno di loro.

La mano di Alessandro scivola lentamente lungo la coscia di Fabio, che a quel tocco si schiude come la corolla di un fiore.  
Ma non per arrendersi e cedere.

-Non sono nemmeno come te, però. E non lo sarò mai, non mi faccio illusioni. Solo che vorrei capire perché quando tu ti sei scopato me la prima volta la differenza di status andava bene e ora che io mi limito a rendere gradevole lo stare interrati tre-quattro metri sotto il livello del mare a quaranta gradi a dei ragazzi che, in fondo, stanno lì per farci un favore allora diventa un problema.  
-Perché noi ci amavamo, Fabio. La nostra era una storia diversa.  
-E ora non lo è più? È questo che mi stai dicendo?

Con uno scatto Alessandro punta i palmi sulle spalle di Fabio, costringendolo a rimanere seduto e a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

-Tutto il contrario. Sto cercando di dirtelo da quando abbiamo iniziato a discutere, Fabio: io ti amo e voglio che resti, voglio che le cose tra di noi funzionino.  
-Solo che vuoi che funzionino a modo tuo.  
-Come altro dovrebbero andare? Che soluzione proponi? Non ti ho sentito dire una parola a riguardo. La tua ricetta per risolvere i problemi è fuggire, come a pranzo.  
-Non sono scappato, avevo solo bisogno di aria.  
-Io posso dartela.  
-Bugiardo.  
-Posso dartela, ti dico. Posso essere una persona diversa.  
-Allora non spaventarmi mai più. Non umiliarmi.  
-Mi serve qualcosa in cambio. Una garanzia.

L'unica che Fabio trova è guidare le mani di Alessandro e lasciarsi spogliare.  
Pretendendo, però, di spogliarlo a sua volta.  
Non è una resa pacifica, non lo sarà mai, per rendere credibile una convivenza quotidiana la distanza che li separa pretende di essere colmata.  
Fabio non è una bambola, né Alessandro proverebbe interesse per lui se lo fosse: il loro primo bacio è stato un morso di serpente.  
Entrambi cercano l'odore della carne nascosto sotto quello di sapone, il sapore salato della pelle al di sotto della patina chimica dei parabeni.  
Entrambi si rubano e si regalano aria mentre i corpi si aggrovigliano sul pavimento.  
Stavolta non sentono il bisogno di usare preservativi, li eccita l'idea di marchiarsi a vicenda: Alessandro si spinge dentro Fabio senza gentilezza, ma si preme possessivamente il suo sesso contro il ventre.  
Sono a un tempo e l'uno per l'altro malattia e cura.  
Fabio aiuta Alessandro a sostenersi e contemporaneamente stringe le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi: ansimano guardandosi negli occhi senza parole dolci.  
L'osso sacro preme dolorosamente sul pavimento a ogni spinta, lo stesso il cranio, ma a Fabio non importa: spogliato definitivamente di ogni paura si ubriaca del potere che esercita su Alessandro.  
Perché ne ha uno, ed è molto più di quanto avesse creduto: lo capisce quando lo sente tremare e venire con un'intensità che non ha mai conosciuto.  
Succhiamelo, vorrebbe chiedergli.  
Vorrebbe davvero sentire la bocca che lo insulta ogni giorno chiusa attorno al suo cazzo.  
Ma Alessandro decide diversamente e già vederlo masturbarlo con tanta veemenza lo fa sorridere.  
Fabio ripensa a ciò che la giornata gli ha offerto e, soddisfatto, si lascia finalmente andare.  
Il suo orgasmo è più psicologico che fisico, ma gli sta bene così.  
Alessandro si stacca da lui e si fa coperta, la mano ancora stretta infantilmente attorno al pene di Fabio.

Il mio tesoro.

Fabio gioca con uno dei suoi ricci.

-Lo scavo ti sta rovinando i capelli.  
-Li taglierò e ti regalerò una ciocca come pegno.

Ridono.  
Alessandro si pulisce una mano alla bell'e meglio contro una coscia, gattonando alla ricerca della sigaretta e dell'accendino perduti.

-Avevi ragione a dire che me ne volevo andare. A pranzo era la cosa che desideravo più di tutte.  
-E poi cosa è successo oggi pomeriggio che ti ha fatto cambiare idea?  
-Sono andato a vedere il Mosè di Michelangelo.

Alessandro ride come se fosse una battuta ma se avesse potuto vedere come sono andate le cose tra Fabio e Theo allora capirebbe tutti i perché.  
Qualche ora più tardi Fabio li annoterà in un taccuino dalla copertina rossa.  
Non un diario, né uno sfogo.  
Soprattutto: non per se stesso.  
Sarà il riflesso del riflesso che a lungo, dopo il bagno, avrà osservato nello specchio.  
Qualsiasi cosa preveda l'accordo tra lui e lo scultore passa attraverso una serie di passaggi di stato: le sensazioni diventano parole.  
Le parole, a loro tempo, diventeranno pietra.

Ma questo Alessandro non lo sa, la sua vittoria è aver trattenuto Fabio ancora un poco.


	3. Alea iacta est

III

 

In ogni città in cui ha vissuto Theo è sempre stato in grado di riconoscere l'anima selvatica sepolta sotto gli spessi strati dell'urbanizzazione.  
Quasi sempre è una sensazione che rimanda alla campagna ma a Roma assume una nota più ferina e feroce.  
Si riconnette con il nucleo più antico della storia della città, rimbomba nei ventri vuoti dove galleggiano lacerti di muri e mosaici come frammenti di ossa mal digerite, riporta a galla il sangue di cui è intrisa e in cui è stata fondata.  
A volte ha l'aspetto innocuo di un cormorano appollaiato su Ponte Rotto, a volte ha il sentore del caffè che scivola fuori dalla finestra di un seminterrato, a volte sono i resti di verdure lasciati dai banchi del mercato a Campo de' Fiori.  
A volte è la notte, semplicemente, come in questo caso, l'estate che costringe a un'intimità non richiesta di finestre spalancate come bocche gialle, e televisori a volume troppo alto, e chiacchiere in terrazzo e fumo di sigaretta.  
Glicini, bouganville, siepi di gelsomino che tengono al riparo balconi e terrazze da occhi indiscreti e al tempo stesso gridano: “ammiratemi”.  
Esibizionismo e ipocrisia: Theo non avrebbe trovare un posto migliore dove sentirsi a suo agio.  
È passata la mezzanotte ma il traffico su Via Veneto è ancora intenso: d'estate la gente vive fuori e cerca scuse per vagare fino all'alba.  
Eppure l'anima selvatica si riesce a percepire lo stesso.  
Ne è contento perché è una compagna perfetta per andare dove sta andando.  
Ahmed è straniero già nell'educazione interiorizzata che lo spinge ad accogliere gli ospiti all'ascensore. Non scavalca il portiere e le sue mansioni, non ha fretta di venirti incontro: si fa trovare con la porta aperta e il sorriso sulle labbra, un piccolo inchino prima di sbrigare le formalità del saluto nell'intimità della cabina.  
L'attico in cui vive è sfarzoso, ma non c'è un dettaglio che ferisca gli occhi con la pacchianeria o che intimorisca per un eccesso di lusso.  
Gli arredi d'epoca sono scelti con competenza e gusto, disposti con senso della composizione, non è la tipica casa di chi si affida ad un arredatore solo perché lo faccia sembrare più ricco di quel che è.  
Ahmed ama le cose e le persone, sa circondarsi di quelle giuste, gode della loro esistenza e si scalda al calore dell'aura che emettono quando lo sfiorano passandogli accanto.  
Per questo motivo, e per la sua discrezione, gli è stato dato quasi subito il soprannome di “Mamma Roma”.

-Sono contento che sei passato a trovarmi. La settimana scorsa ho trovato un vino che mi ha fatto pensare a te e non vedevo l'ora di fartelo assaggiare.

Qualsiasi altro al suo posto avrebbe fatto una battuta lusingata o maliziosa, ma Theo non sarebbe Theo se non avesse la capacità che ha di compiacersi dei significati, più che degli atti, e la premura di Ahmed nei suoi riguardi ricorda fin troppo quella di una madre per non meritare almeno un sentito ringraziamento.

-Parlami di questo vino, allora, ne ho davvero bisogno.

E mentre la voce di Ahmed si spande nella stanza come una cantilena snocciolando un racconto che ha il sapore di Roma Nord e il retrogusto torbido di un non-detto di sesso con un cliente che ha scelto come pagamento la via del regalo costoso Theo si rilassa su una ottomana di pelle rosso scuro, ingombrante e lucida come un fegato appena espiantato.  
Meraviglioso materiale, la pelle, uno dei tanti che avrebbe voluto imparare a maneggiare.

-La gente di questa città non ti merita, è questa la verità.  
-Avresti ragione solo se mi fossi scopato l'intera popolazione maschile. Invece non sono neanche a metà, e nemmeno di quella più interessante.  
-Dici che i clienti ricchi sono quelli meno interessanti?  
-Una volta ho fatto una marchetta a uno, un operaio della ditta che era venuta quando ho avuto quel problema all'impianto elettrico. Non me l'ha chiesto lui, a dire il vero nemmeno se lo aspettava, ma lo trovavo carino ed era gentile e tutt'ora si sente in debito.

Il vino è rosso tanto quanto la pelle dell'ottomana e si appiccica al palato, costringendo la lingua a inciampare nelle parole.

-Ma quindi vi siete rivisti, dopo?  
-Ci siamo frequentati per un po', sì.  
-E quanto tempo è durata?  
-Qualche mese, non so bene di preciso. È finita perché non riusciva a credere che le cose fossero semplici così come apparivano.  
-Ma perché, per te lo sono veramente?

Dalla gola sale una risata che è come schiuma di champagne.

-Se non lo pensassi non sarei arrivato dove sono.

E nel dirlo affonda le dita nei capelli di Theo.

-Preferisco che tu mi dica quello che hai prima che facciamo l'amore. Non mi piace quando sei pensieroso.  
-Perché dovrei avere per forza qualcosa per venire qui?  
-Non prendermi in giro, Theo: ti voglio bene, ma odio quando cerchi di offendere la mia intelligenza.

La maggior parte delle persone passa la vita a cercare di nascondere ciò che è e il prezzo che paga per andare avanti giorno dopo giorno, ma il fascino di Mamma Roma consiste invece nella sua ostentata onestà.  
Il sesso non è un lavoro e non è un'arte, è un istinto e aiutare a soddisfarlo è ciò che Ahmed ha imparato a fare per necessità.  
Non c'è poesia nella prostituzione, se non negli occhi del cliente.

-Forse sto facendo un grosso sbaglio.

Si decide a confessare Theo, tirando fuori le parole assieme a un grosso sospiro.

-Secondo la mia esperienza lo sbaglio è più grosso quando non te lo scopi. Se ci sei stato già a letto o stai per farlo è ancora tutto rimediabile.  
-Non è sesso, Ahmed: si tratta del mio lavoro.

Ahmed si prende il suo tempo per studiare a fondo Theo prima di rispondere con un:

-Vieni di là, ti preparo una carbonara.

Se qualcuno gli avesse detto un giorno che sarebbe diventato la più richiesta puttana di Roma per l'unico piatto che aveva imparato a cucinare lavorando come lavapiatti non ci avrebbe mai creduto.  
E invece.  
A certi uomini servono più un paio di orecchie che sanno ascoltare che un pompino.  
Theo segue Ahmed come un cagnolino fedele, e senza che l'altro dica nulla prende posto da sé su di uno sgabello posto sotto una finestra aperta.  
L'umidità è una patina che rende sfocati i riflessi sui vetri.

-Non si tratta di soldi, ovviamente.  
-Ovviamente.

Gli fa eco Ahmed senza ironia. È sempre molto ben informato sui suoi clienti e sa che Theo è uno di quelli con la posizione più solida.

-E non è nemmeno il fatto che è stato Giulio a commissionarmi la scultura.

Ahmed sorride soddisfatto alla vista del guanciale. Gli piace quando gli ingredienti sono all'altezza della situazione.  
Di Giulio si ricorda vagamente, quel tanto che basta per dare un senso alla frase e assecondare Theo, ma sulle bocche di altre persone di sua conoscenza quel nome è scivolato con ben altri toni.

-Non vi amate più?  
-Non ci siamo mai amati. O almeno: non in senso strettamente sentimentale.  
-È vero che aveva quindici anni quando hai iniziato a scopartelo?  
-Diciassette. Ed è successo una volta sola. La sua prima. Gli avevo chiesto cosa desiderasse come regalo di compleanno, e lui mi rispose che voleva fare l'amore.

La conversazione è interrotta dallo sfrigolio della carne sul fondo della padella.

-Ti sei approfittato di lui.

Ahmed non si volta ma nemmeno giudica. Gli piacciono gli uomini che sanno accettare con onestà la propria perversione. Sarebbe molto più facile guadagnarsi da vivere, per lui.

-Non mi sono approfittato, mi voleva sul serio. Voleva farlo con qualcuno che non lo avrebbe fatto sentire inadeguato. Con un adulto. Con qualcuno che lo amasse veramente, come lo amava suo padre.  
-Hanno sempre raccontato un sacco di cattiverie su di voi.  
-E Giulio le ha messe tutte a tacere con i fatti.  
-Sembra che tu stia parlando di un figlio.  
-L'ho sempre considerato tale.  
-Ma ti sei preso la sua verginità quando era ancora minorenne.  
-Ho pagato per quello, ma lo rifarei.

Il resto dei preparativi si svolge senza che nessuno dei due aggiunga una sola parola.

-Allora dov'è il problema?

Ahmed si sente a disagio a rompere quel silenzio confortante, ma Theo è sgradevole quando gli rimangono appiccicati addosso troppi pensieri.

-Parli del lavoro?  
-Di quello di cui volevi parlarmi prima che il discorso deviasse su Giulio.

Theo gusta la prima forchettata: gli spaghetti sono perfettamente al dente, l'uovo una crema piacevolmente densa al palato, il guanciale croccante. Non è la pasta che ti farebbe una madre, ma è quella che veramente vorresti mangiare dopo una sana scopata.

-Ho trovato una persona che potrebbe servirmi come modello.  
-E... ?  
-E niente. Non mi va di andare fino in fondo.  
-Con lui?  
-Ti ho detto che il sesso non c'entra.  
-Quindi?

Ahmed allontana il piatto con aria seccata. Non gli va di fingere un appetito che non sente. Non gli va di sentire l'ennesima, trita battuta sul musulmano a cui piace il maiale.  
Tanto meno il relativo doppiosenso.

-Questo lavoro è una scommessa. Vincerla potrebbe significare tante cose, come uomo e come artista.  
-Ma se perdi ti rovinerà, giusto?

Theo si prende il tempo di assaporare un lungo sorso di vino prima di rispondere.

-Non è questo. Se dovesse andare male non ci rimetterei, materialmente parlando. E nemmeno dal punto di vista della reputazione. Ma dentro di me saprei di essere un perdente. Saprei di aver fallito l'unico obiettivo per cui valeva la pena lottare e questo, lentamente, mi spegnerebbe. Giulio lo sa ma io so anche che se non mi avesse ritenuto all'altezza, non me l'avrebbe mai proposta.  
-Che ti ha chiesto di fare?

Ahmed abbonda nel versarsi il vino, ma stavolta non teme potenziali battute.

-Spiegare l'attrazione. Non tramite un'allegoria, no: bisogna che chi veda la scultura provi quella sensazione sulla pelle. E non un'attrazione per un soggetto generico, ma per una persona vera. Con un nome e un cognome. Un ritratto. Un ritratto di uno sconosciuto che però faccia innamorare chi lo osserva.  
-Perché ti ha fatto una richiesta simile?  
-Per suo padre. È malato, forse sta morendo, e vuole che mi perdoni.

Ahmed rimugina per un po' mescendo pensieroso il vino nel bicchiere, le lunghe gambe accavallate che dondolano nervosamente.

-Il punto è questo: tu vuoi essere perdonato?  
-Non ho nulla per cui farmi perdonare.  
-Allora hai già perso la tua scommessa.

Theo svuota il bicchiere in un sorso, poi tira indietro la testa e chiude gli occhi.  
L'odore selvatico della città gli arriva più intenso che mai.

-Lui si chiama Fabio. Vorrebbe tradire l'uomo che ama ma non ne ha il coraggio. Vive in una bolla e aspetta che sia qualcun altro a romperla per lui.  
-Allora vedi che il sesso c'entra.  
-Non sono sicuro che voglia davvero scopare. Credo che sia solo molto confuso.  
-Lo era anche Giulio.  
-Tu non sai niente di Giulio.

Ahmed soffoca una battutaccia nel bacio che gli pianta al centro della nuca.  
Per tutto quell'ultimo scambio di battute Theo era rimasto con la testa tirata indietro e gli occhi chiusi. Non si era arrabbiato, ma man mano si faceva più assente e Theo non aveva voglia di perderlo del tutto. Non gli piaceva essere pagato a vuoto. Gli sembrava poco onesto.

-Giulio ha sempre avuto una visione precisa delle cose. Non necessariamente più lungimirante. Ma era sua, se l'era ritagliata a forza tra gli spazi di opinione miei e di suo padre, l'ha curata ossessivamente e quando è arrivato al giorno del suo diciassettesimo compleanno, me l'ha mostrata come se fosse lui a dovermi fare un regalo. E non è mai cambiata, anzi. Ora si è affinata e rafforzata, grazie al mestiere che fa. Avrei voluto scolpire una Giustizia, per lui. E invece è ancora in cerca dell'Amore.

Le dita di Theo gli massaggiano le tempie con piccoli movimenti circolari. Ha un tocco incerto, da bambino. La cosa fa sorridere Theo. È incredibile come chi sappia succhiare un cazzo con tanta perizia sappia ancora conservare dentro di sé un po' di ingenuità.

-L'Amore che vince tutto. L'attrazione a cui non si può resistere. Lo cerca ancora. Cerca ancora qualcuno che sia in grado di rompere il bozzolo e liberare la farfalla che è rimasta intrappolata dentro.  
-Come l'altro ragazzo.

Theo spalanca gli occhi, colpito dal paragone.

-Possibile, sì.  
-In lui hai rivisto qualcosa di Giulio.  
-Un'energia che aspetta di essere liberata.  
-Se libererai l'uno vincerai la scommessa con l'altro.  
-E avrò la conferma di non aver vissuto invano.

Theo allunga le braccia e tira Ahmed a sé per un bacio.  
La testa è finalmente sgombera.  
Ora il corpo può finalmente abbandonarsi al piacere.  
Ahmed ne è felice: dopotutto, al di là dei soldi, è il sapere di aver regalato un po' di sollievo a cuori afflitti che lo rende tanto fiero di essere chiamato Mamma Roma.


End file.
